Another Miraculous Ladybug Halloween Special by me!
by Nightmaredragon12
Summary: Since, my last Special did so well, I thought I would do another one. Anyway, this year Marinette and Adrien go to a pumpkin weighing contest, but things go south when a new supervillain named Pumpkin Man arrives in town, will Ladybug and Cat Noir be able to stop him?


This is the first part of my second Miraculous Ladybug Halloween Special, and it takes place sometime in season 2, hope you enjoy!

It's once again Halloween in Paris, France, and Marinette is getting ready to hand out candy to trick-or-treaters this year when a knock comes from her door, and she goes to answer it.

She answers it, and to her surprise, it's Adrien Agreste, and she begins to stutter as she says, "H-hey, A-Adrien," Marinette says stuttering as she stares at Adrien.

"Hey, Marinette, Happy Halloween," Adrien says, smiling as he glances at Marinette.

"Thanks, Adrien, Happy Halloween to you too, anyway, why are you here?'' Marinette asks nervously as she gazes at Adrien.

"There's a pumpkin weighing contest going on at the park, I've never been to one before, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me,'' Adrien replies grinning as he looks at Marinette.

Oh my, gosh, Adrien is asking me to go somewhere with him? Marinette thinks squealing as she hops up and down with excitement.

"Um Marinette, are you alright?" Adrien asks with concern as he watches Marinette jump up and down with excitement.

"Uh, yeah, I was just doing this new dance that Alya showed me, it's called the spooky, scary skeleton dance," Marinette replies anxiously as she looks at Adrien.

"Oh, uh, cool, anyway, come on, my bodyguard is driving us to the park," Adrien says leading the way as he gestures for Marinette to get in the car.

Marinette once again squeals with excitement, and with that, she gets in the car with Adrien.

Marinette and Adrien arrive at the park, and they get out of the car.

When they get there they see that almost everyone in town is at the park to watch the pumpkin weighing competition.

The judges for the pumpkin weighing competition are Audrey Bourgeois, Alec Cataldi, Gabriel Agreste, Mrs. Mendeleiev and Mr. Damocles.

Anyway, Marinette and Adrien arrive just in time, because it looks like the pumpkin weighing competition is about to begin.

"Thank you all, for coming, the pumpkin weighing competition is about to begin!" Alec announces to the gathering crowd.

"Let's just get this over with, this whole thing is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous," Audrey says as she waves her hand dramatically.

"Don't worry, it won't take long, anyway, our first contestants are Mathew and Mackenzie Bell," Alec announces as he introduces the first contestants for the competition.

Mathew and Mackenzie walk out with their huge pumpkin, which is on a pallet, and a forklift is carrying it.

The forklift lowers the pumpkin onto the weighing machine, and the crowd waits patiently for the results.

"Let's see their pumpkin weighs 103.3 pounds!" Alec announces to the audience, and the audience claps in excitement.

"Impressive, our next contestant is Wang Cheng," Audrey says introducing the next contestant.

Wang comes out with his pumpkin on a forklift, and the forklift places the pumpkin onto the weighing machine.

"His pumpkin weighs 1,249 pounds," Audrey announces, and the crowd stomps their feet in anticipation.

The competition continues, and after several entries, they are up to the last contestant.

"Master Cheng is still in the lead, but let's see how our last contestant does," Gabriel says as they wait for the last contestant to come out.

"Our last contestant is a man named Philbert Citrouille," Mrs. Mendeleiev announces as she introduces the last contestant.

A man steps out into the area with the forklift following him, and the mans name is Philbert Citroullie.

Philbert has a nut-brown skin tone, he's bald, and he has droopy green eyes, he's wearing a red jacket, along with a yellow headband, he's wearing yellow cargo pants, and finally, he's wearing cargo shoes on his feet.

Anyway, everyone watches as the forklift places the pumpkin onto the weighing machine.

"His pumpkin weighs 1,200 pounds," Mr. Mendeleiev says announcing the results.

"I think it's clear who our winner is," Mr. Damocles says as he glimpses at the other judges.

The other judges nod, agreeing with him, and with that, they announce that Wang Cheng is the winner of the competition.

"As for you, you should be banished from Paris, your pumpkin was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous," Audrey comments as she glances at Philbert.

"This isn't fair, I spend weeks growing that pumpkin, and you are just rude lady," Philbert remarks angrily as he glares at Audrey.

"How dare you, you're fired," Audrey says, waving her hand dramatically.

"I don't even work for you lady," Philbert says, sighing in frustration as he walks away.

* * *

The scene transitions over to Hawk Moth who's going ready to akumatize someone as usual.

"A man, who's frustrated over losing a competition, now that's the perfect prey for my little Akuma," Hawk Moth says chuckling evilly.

So, with that, Hawk Moth uses his powers to create an Akuma, and he sends it off to search for its victim.

* * *

The scene switches back over to Philbert who's groaning in frustration when all of a sudden the Akuma from earlier lands on his headband.

After the Akuma lands on him, a purple butterfly mask appears on his face, and Hawk Moth begins to speak to him.

"Pumpkin Man, I am, Hawk Moth, and I can make it so you can show everyone how special your pumpkin is to you," Hawk Moth says as begins to make an offer with Philbert.

"All I ask in return is for you to get the miraculouses for me," Hawk Moth adds as he continues to try to persuade Philbert into accepting his deal.

"Yes, Hawk Moth, everyone will see how spooky my pumpkins can be!" Philbert says accepting Hawk Moth's deal, and with that, his transformation into a supervillain begins.

First, Philbert's skin turns into a light orange skin tone, next, his eyes turn black and cold, and, then, his head turns into an actual pumpkin.

Next, his jacket turns into a black and orange cape, and an orange suit with a black tie appears on him, and his cargo pants turn black.

Finally, his shoes turn black, and his headband turns into a twisted leaf whip completing his transformation into Pumpkin Man.

"It's time for everyone to feel the wrath of my pumpkins!" Pumpkin Man says, chuckling evilly as he heads back into the park.

* * *

The scene crosses over to the judges, and they're getting ready to leave along with everyone else.

All of a sudden the pumpkins for the competition start rolling towards someone.

"Akuma," Someone says as they point to Pumpkin Man as the vines from the pumpkins lift Pumpkin Man on top of one of them.

"Citizens of Paris, I am, Pumpkin Man, and you all will feel the wrath of my pumpkins!" Pumpkin Man says cackling evilly as he glances at everyone.

End of part 1!

Happy Halloween everyone, and Mathew and Mackenzie Bell belong to Mistress Mysterious aka Liz the street writer and she gives me permission to use her ocs!


End file.
